Bleach Baby Daddy  Gin Ichimaru
by RandomInfo
Summary: Rated MA for minor  meaning small - not underage  sex scene.


{Authors Notes: Well, since I started on this one before my Ulquiorra one... :D here is the second on in my "Bleach Baby Daddy" series. This is actually Kiyoko again, and her past with Gin. Though... of course MY OC that I use in my RPs doesn't get pregnant. XD But anyway, please enjoy this! It's also a bit more "Mature" then my Hitsugaya one... Please, bear with me! Hitsugaya's like what, 14?}

How It Happened:

Kiyoko sighed softly. She must of spent hours in the Fourth division helping heal the men who had come in. She just didn't get it. "Men are so idiotic." Sticking her hands in her pockets she let out another sigh. But wound up watching the small puff of air that came out from her mouth as her warm breath hit the icy air.

"We're all idiotic?" Came a voice behind her causing her to jump and turn around. Gin gave her his normal closed-eyed, large smile. "Yer so quick to judge, Ko-chan." 

"Gin!" Kiyoko hit his arm lightly, "You jerk! You scared me!" She crossed her arms over her chest making him snicker softly down at the female. 

"Yer always gettin' scared by me." Gin said as he wrapped his long pale arms around her. "Ya know yer shiverin'..." 

"Hm? Oh, I didn't notice. I was too busy loathing all the guys who make us Fourth division members work so late." Kiyoko looked up at the sky which was pretty dark then back at the silver haired man. "And that's because you seem to enjoy sneaking up on me. Now, leggo of me." 

Gin snickered as he let his arms fall from her waist before sticking his hands in his pockets. "Are ya goin' home now?" He asked and she nodded. "Well how 'bout ya come wit' me to my house instead? Yer goin' to get pretty cold if ya jus' walk home." He said noticing it began to snow. 

"Eeh, you just want me to come to your house, don't you?" Kiyoko gently poked his slim but muscular chest. "... fine, since I do trust you aren't going to try anything funny." She teased as the two began to walk. 

"What's dat supposed ta mean?" Gin raised an eyebrow at her but just chuckled at the look she gave him. "Yer so mean ta me, Ko-chan. Ya know yer my friend so I ain't gonna do anythin' ta ya." 

"Yeah, yeah," She waved her hand slightly then stuck it back in her pocket. As they came to Gin's rather small house they walked inside. Kiyoko let out a loud, happy sigh. "Ah~ the warmth feels good!" She plopped happily down on the couch and watched as Gin sat down next to her. 

"Ya want any tea?" Gin asked as he opened his crimson eyes as he looked at her.  
Kiyoko looked into his eyes with a smile. It seemed as though he opened his eyes for her, only when they were alone. The color was so enchanting to her. "I'll make it. Wouldn't want you to burn yourself again." She teased while standing up but Gin followed her into the kitchen. 

"Yer so mean, Ko-chan! Dat was jus' one time an' it was b'cause I wasn't payin' attention." Gin said as he watched her try to reach the top shelf in the cabinet. "Shorty." He said while leaning over her, pressing his chest to her back as he reached up and got the bags of tea. 

Kiyoko's cheeks heated up slightly as she glared back at him. "Shut up!" She wouldn't have ever admitted it, but having Gin so close to her made her heart pound in her chest. Taking the tea from him she got out a pot and filled it with water then setting it on a burning and waiting for it to boil. 

An even larger grin spread across Gin's lips when he saw the cute color of her cheeks. When her back was turned towards him be walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed down her neck. 

Gasping slightly Kiyoko jumped a little but then relaxed against him with her head tilted to the side. "Gin, what are you doing?" She muttered softly. But watched as Gin reached over to the stove and turned off the burner before he picked her up bridal style. Walking into the living room again but he didn't take his red eyes off of hers, and she just kept staring right back.  
He laid her down on the couch gently then leaned down with his lips hovering over hers, "Yer really cute when yer blushin', Ko-chan." He whispered before connecting their lips. And Kiyoko's eyes widened slightly before kissing back, gently wrapped her arms around him and pulling him down on top of her. Gin kissed down her neck softly, causing her to close her eyes and tilt her head to the side. His hands moved to her waist and slowly began to untie her obi, then slowly slipping off her hakama then her kosode leaving her laying under him in just her bra and panties. "Ko-chan, ya know if we do this..." 

"Hai," Kiyoko muttered looking up at him, knowing that he would claim her as his. "Gin I've liked you for a while, I don't mind." She said softly. 

"Good." He said softly as he watched her undress him... 

It had been around six years since their first time together. Even now, the two hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Gin kept saying that he just didn't want Kiyoko to get hurt by anyone who doesn't like him. But Kiyoko didn't fully trust that that was the reason why. She didn't say anything though.  
Yawning Kiyoko opened her eyes and glanced around. Yet again Gin had left before she had the chance to wake up. Her eyes closed as a soft sigh slipped past her lips. 

But she heard loud screaming coming from outside, making her quickly pull on her clothes then run out only to see Aizen pinned against the side of a building. She quickly walked over, holding Momo back as she went to attack Gin. "Momo-chan! Calm down!" She said looking down at the girl who began to sob.  
"He killed him! He killed him!" She screamed only to turn and sob into Kiyoko's chest. Kiyoko looked over at Gin, frowning a bit as she pulled Momo away from the the scene. 

"Momo-chan, I'm sure it wasn't Gin-san..." Kiyoko whispered softly as she pulled the girl down onto the couch while rubbing her back. But her eyes weren't focused on Momo, rather then the male who stood in the door way. 

As the day grew later and later, Kiyoko sat in her house, wondering if he really did kill Aizen or not. "Gin..." Kiyoko muttered as he walked into her room and stood behind her. "Did you really kill Aizen?" 

"... I can't lie to ya, Ko-chan." Gin said as he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. "I didn't kill 'em. But, Aizen, me, an' Tousen ain't gonna be here fer much longer." 

"What?" Kiyoko looked up at him, her olive green eyes widening slightly. "Where are you going? How... how long are you going to be gone?" 

With a quiet sigh Gin pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips softly before pulling back a little, "I can't tell ya where were goin' but... we ain't comin' back." He rubbed her back as her eyes began to tear up.  
"No... y-you can't leave me, Gin." Kiyoko buried her face against his chest, "you can't!" 

"Gomenasai, Ko-chan," Gin whsipered softly then brought her lips to his once more. "How 'bout we make duh best of tonight?" 

Kiyoko nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "as long as you're here when I wake up." She muttered softly and Gin nodded as he kissed her lips softly while laying her down on the bed and getting on top of her. 

Yawning Kiyoko opened her eyes as she laid on her stomach. A small smile spread across her lips when she saw that Gin was, surely, laying there with her. Her head rested on his chest with her arms around him and his arm was wrapped loosely around her waist. And he had been watching her, feeling a bit sad like anyone would if they were in his position. 

"Good mornin' Ko-chan." Gin said quietly, still a bit tired since they had been up all night, knowing that that would probably be the last time they were able to be together. 

"Morning, Gin." Kiyoko muttered while she kissed his chest softly. "... when are you going to leave?" 

"Later today." Gin replied gently running his long pale fingers through her hair. "Come on, we need ta take a shower." He stood up, picking her up with him. Kiyoko automatically wrapped her arms around him with a sigh. 

"Gin, how long have we been together?" Kiyoko asked in a quiet mumble. 

Glancing down at her Gin replied, "Six years, seven months, two weeks an' one day." 

Kiyoko smiled slightly, "You know even the days? Wow Gin, I didn't know you cared that much." She nuzzled his bare chest then smiled as he set her down on her feet and began to run the water. 

"Heh, 'course I care. I wouldn't be wit' ya if I didn." Gin said while he turned on the water, making sure it was nice and warm before he pulled her into the shower gently. "I love ya, Kiyoko-chan." He leaned down and kissed her lips. 

"I love you to, Gin." Kiyoko mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up by the fact that he had called her by her real name, and not the nickname he made up for her. Her eyes closed slightly when she felt him begin to wash her hair for her. "G-Gin..." She muttered softly, "Can we..." She started only to be cut off by Gin's lips crashing against hers. 

"Hai," He muttered agaisnt her lips knowing what she was talking about. Pressing her against the wall of the shower he kissed down her neck before sliding into her causing her to moan softly. And Gin picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust. Slowly moving faster as she moaned more he let out a quiet groan as she started to move with him. 

"Mmmn..." Kiyoko moaned louder when he thrusted harder into her and faster while his free hand moved to her breast and began to rub her left one as he continued to thrust harder. 

After an hour spent together in the shower the two had gotten out, and dressed. Kiyoko cuddled close to his chest as they sat on the couch. Gin's arms were wrapped around her and was rubbing her back gently. His dark red eyes moved over to the man who stood in front of them as well as Kiyoko's. 

"... So this is where you've been all day," Aizen mused as he stared down at the two. He hadn't had the slightly idea that they were together. 

"Yea'. But I was jus' 'bout ta leave so we can go." Gin told him, then looked at Kiyoko. "... you should come wit' us." He muttered softly. 

"Gin..." Kiyoko glanced at Aizen then back at him. "I belong here... I'm sorry." She said quietly while looking away from him. "Can't you stay here?" She looked at him but then looked at Aizen as he snickered. 

"Gin, this is why I told you, you sholdn't have ever gotten attached to someone. Now come, let's go." Aizen motioned for Gin to follow as he walked out. 

Gin frowned before looking at Kiyoko, "I'll come back for you." He said before standing up, and walking out. And Kiyoko just simply sat there, watching him leave...

How He Found Out:

Kiyoko laughed happily as she sat at her desk, since she had been promoted to taichō of the Fifth division she had become pretty close to the members of the division, of course. "Hai, hai. Don't worry. I know that I'll be getting more paperwork." She said to the poor messenger as he set the papers down on her desk. "Arigatō." She watched him leave before filling out the papers.  
About four hours later she stretched, glad to just be done, then walked outside and sighed. It had been a few months since Gin had left, and Kiyoko's stomach had gotten pretty big.  
Placing a hand on her stomach she began to walk, and soon arrived at one of her best friend's house; Rangiku. She knocked lightly on the door and the orange haired woman's door and quickly she opened it with a smile. 

"Come in! Come in!" Rangiku said, "it's freezing outside!" 

"Heh, yeah." Kiyoko said with a grin then sat down on the couch. "Ugh, this baby is killing me! I'm soo tired." Kiyoko whined whist she laid down with a yawn. 

Rangiku pouted but then sighed and got the woman a blanket. "Here, you rest." She said as she covered her up. 

"Arigatō." Kiyoko mumbled while closing her eyes. A few hours she was woken by a sudden pain. 

"Aaah!" Kiyoko screamed as she pushed harder, then hearing the sounds of crying caused her to smile tiredy.  
After getting the baby cleaned up, as well as everything else Kiyoko lay there with the baby in her arms. It was a beautiful baby boy who looked exactly like Gin. Hair, eyes... everything. And she just stared down at the little baby. And she stayed like this until she was able to go home. And once there, she continued to stare down at the beautiful, baby boy. 

Two more months had passed. Kiyoko felt like she just wanted to scream. Nothing seemed to be going right, though she kept this all to herself. She was trapped in her own, personal hell.  
And, as she lay there with the sleeping baby boy in her arms quietly crying she heard someone walk into her room. Quickly looking over her eyes grew wide. "..." 

"... So I see Aizen-sama wasn' tellin' a lie." Gin said as he stared at her. He couldn't see the baby's head or face. But he could see the baby. And it was obvious that he was enraged as he walked over. "Who did you sleep with?" 

"What?" Kiyoko glared slightly at him as she dried her eyes. "Gin, I told you that I loved you. Why would I go off and sleep with someone else? And... why would I be here suffering if I slept with someone else?" 

Gin opened his eyes as he stared down at her. He could see the baby now. His eyes slowly grew wide. "... Is... is it mine?" 

"His name is Yukio... A-and... yes, he's yours." Kiyoko mumbled feeling the tears swell up in her eyes again. "He looks like you... so much..." 

Gin sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Gomenasai... Kiyoko-chan. I... Never would of left ya if I knew." He muttered.

Daw, ain't that the sweetest thing ever?  
Eeh, I know... this one was a fail as well. #_# But, up until "How He Found Out" yeah, that's basically what happened between her and Gin in my RPing OC's life. XD  
Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy, and I am working on Ulquiorra-senpai next. ^^ I just... Have yet to think of a GOOD plot for it. m(｡_｡；))m ﾍﾟｺﾍﾟｺ…


End file.
